Hear Me Out
by The Emerald Shapeshifter
Summary: Gwen finds a spell in her spellbook that lets her talk to machines. So, she has a...strange...conversation with our beloved alien watch! [Oneshot][Second in the Alive Series]


**Hear Me Out**

**A Ben 10 Oneshot**

* * *

This story was recommended, and it seemed like a really good idea, so I decided to give it a try. Another 'the Omnitrix is alive' story.

Gwen finds a spell in her spell book that lets her communicate with machines. And, she decides to talk to the most complex one that would most likely talk to her—the Omnitrix. And, surprisingly, it does.

* * *

Gwen flipped the tiny page, starting to read the spells on the next page. They were all interesting, but jumbled around in the book in a mindless list. 

She found communication spells. For talking to squirrels, socks, toys...machines? She kept the page at that spell, folding the corner of the page to keep her place. The spell was rather easy, as were they all, and would allow one to talk to any machine for however long they wished. It seemed interesting, but she doubted it would be useful—

Wait.

Her eyes trailed around the room before resting on her cousin, who was asleep in his bed on the top bunk. His arm hung over the side of the bed, and attached to that arm was—the Omnitrix.

She glanced at her spell book, then at the alien watch. Could it really...?

Before she hesitated, she was at her cousin's side, holding his arm with the watch up into her view. She quickly muttered the spell, and the watch began to glow with a blue light as it was affected by the magic.

_Hello?_ Gwen asked, in her mind.

_Hello._

She blinked. The voice sounded like Ben's, only deeper and mechanical (like Ben 10,000 as Upgrade). The watch face popped up and spun around.

_I-I'm Gwen,_ she thought to the watch, slightly nervous.

_I know who you are,_ came the answer. _I am the Omnitrix, created by the Galvan Azmeth on the planet Xenon eighty quarters ago. To your human customs, that would be twenty years, and two months._

_H-How can you be alive?_

_I am at the pinnacle of bio-mechanical technology in the universe. The Galvans created a living nano-technology that takes shape and form and life. Azmeth created me from a purified form of the technology that created the aliens known as the Galvanic Mechomorphs. You call it Upgrade._

Gwen nodded in understanding.

_The last life form I expected to see first is a young human male. I did not care. Your cousin is quite the hero, when he wants to be. He may run headfirst into danger with the notion that I will protect him, but I cannot. I can only sit and watch. But Ben has used my abilities to the fullest a human can._

_Pft,_ Gwen laughed. _He's a dweeb._

_Yes, well..._ Was it just her, or did the Omnitrix make a sound like it was clearing its throat? _He is very talented. Not very many humans can control my power as he can._

_You're...kidding, right?_

_I am incapable of implying false facts._

"Okay..." Gwen muttered.

_The fact that I can speak...confuses you._

It was more like a statement than a question.

_Y-Yes, sorta...kinda..._

The Omnitrix made a sound like a deep chuckling. _It is natural. The fact that I am more than just a...machine...it beyond your brain's ability to fathom. I mean you no offense. Nor am I trying to offend Benjamin._

_You know his name?_ Gwen asked, astonished.

_I meld with my host's DNA,_ the Omnitrix answered. _I meld with his arm, and have access to his neural pathways and, thus, his mind._

_You're like a parasite!_ Gwen's eyes widened.

_You insult me. I take nothing from Ben. My sole desire is to do what I was created to do. And my only means of doing that is through Ben. I have no control over anything he does with the aliens once he becomes them, though. I may merely alter the flow of DNA Data to his structure and change the alien he chose._

"You...your malfunctions!"

_Indeed. As being such a high-tech device to have a mind, I am incapable of malfunctioning. Unless something is ailing my wielder—Benjamin—all of my functions are at normal capacity._

"Okay..." Gwen nodded, trying her hardest to understand.

_Hear me out, Gwendolyn Tennyson. Benjamin is a powerful influence now affecting the extra-terrestrial plane of existence. But, being a mere human, he needs assistance. As you would say...fate brought me to his arm. But fate did not intend me to tell you this. Break your spell, this instant, and just sit back and observe._

With a pop, the Omnitrix broke contact with her mind. She blinked, forcing back the haze of confusion. She vaguely remembered the conversation she had with the Omnitrix... Soon, as she unconsciously lay her hand on the mysterious watch, the face rotated under her touch, leaving only one thought about what had taken place.

_Think about it, Gwen. I know you know..._

Gwen shuddered, replaying in her mind those words.

* * *

Okay, yeah, that wasn't as good as I had hoped. Do you know how hard it is to view Ben's life from the viewpoint of an alien watch?

Anyways, read and review!


End file.
